coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Lazarowicz
| birth_place = Romford, Essex | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | spouse = | party = Labour Co-operative | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = University of St Andrews | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Mark Lazarowicz, (born Marek Jerzy Lazarowicz Dagenham, 8 August 1953) is a Scottish politician, and Labour and Co-operative member of Parliament for Edinburgh North and Leith. Early life He graduated from St. Andrews University where he had been Chairman of the St. Andrews University Labour Club with an MA in History in 1976, and the University of Edinburgh with an LLB in Law in 1992. City Council Lazarowicz served as a Labour Councillor on the City of Edinburgh Council from 1980 to 1996, and then from 1999 to 2001. He was the Leader of the Council from 1986 to 1993, and was the Council's Executive Member with responsibility for transport from 1999 to 2001. During his term as Leader of the Council, he initiated Edinburgh's biggest ever programme of housing regeneration, and he also played a leading part in the development of the Edinburgh Festival Theatre, the Edinburgh International Conference Centre, and the Edinburgh Tourist Board. As Executive member for transport, he was responsible for starting the largest programme of 20 mph zones in any Scottish council. He also successfully promoted bids for £20 million extra funding from the Scottish Executive to promote road and pavement repairs, bus route improvements including the now operational West Edinburgh busway system, and safer routes for pedestrians and cyclists. From 1984 to 1986, he was the first Labour Convenor of Edinburgh Council's Recreation Committee, beginning the Council's programme of new libraries and museums, sports centres, and swimming pools (including the Ainslie Park Swimming and Leisure Centre in Pilton). Lazarowicz was Labour's Parliamentary candidate in Edinburgh Pentlands in 1987 and 1992, taking Labour from third to second place in the constituency in 1987, and increasing Labour's share of the vote on both occasions. He was Chairperson of the Scottish Labour Party in 1989-1990, having served as a member of the Labour Party's Scottish Executive Committee from 1980. Lazarowicz was a member of the Executive Committee of the Scottish Constitutional Convention. As such, he helped draw up the Convention's proposals for a Scottish Parliament, which were largely reflected in the eventual Scotland Act which set up the Parliament. He has always been a strong supporter of a Scottish Parliament, and has written widely on Scottish political and legal issues. In 1999, he jointly (with Jean McFadden) wrote The Scottish Parliament: An Introduction. This has been republished in revised 2nd and 3rd editions since 1999. Parliamentary career Mark Lazarowicz was elected as Member of Parliament for Edinburgh North and Leith in June 2001 and was re-elected in May 2005, for the now expanded Edinburgh North and Leith constituency. Since his election in 2001, he has taken a keen interest in a range of issues including climate change and the environment, debt and personal finance, road safety, trade justice and international development, and the future of the European Union and the United Nations. Lazarowicz was recently appointed to the special Parliamentary Committee to look at the Draft Climate Change Bill. He is currently a member of two House of Commons Select Committees - the Environmental Audit Committee and the Modernisation Committee, the latter of which looks at ways of modernising the way Parliament works to bring it closer to the public. Mark has previously served on the Environmental, Food and Rural Affairs Select Committee. Lazarowicz has the distinction of achieving legislative success with two Private Member's Bills. In 2002 he successfully piloted the Employee Share Schemes Bill through Parliament and in 2006 he achieved success with the Climate Change and Sustainable Energy Bill. He won the prestigious PRASEG Parliamentarian of the Year Award in 2006 for his work in promoting renewable energy. Lazarowicz won the Road Safety Parliamentarian of the Year award, presented by the road safety charity Brake, in 2003 and was recognised again for his work in this area in 2004. He is the Chair of the All-Party Parliamentary Group (APPG) on Debt and Personal Finance and Vice-Chair to the APPG on Road Safety and the APPG on Debt, Trade & Aid. He is also an active member of the Co-operative movement. Mark sits in the House of Commons as a “Labour and Co-operative MP” and is a member of the Labour & Co-operative Parliamentary Group. Mark is also a member of the Transport and General Workers' Union, of which he has been a member for 30 years. He has been a member of the Socialist Environment & Resources Association (SERA), and is an active member of its Parliamentary group. He is also a member of Friends of the Earth and the Fabian Society. He has been a member of the Labour Party for more than 35 years. Family life Lazarowicz lives with his family in the Edinburgh North & Leith Constituency, and is an active member of a wide range of community organisations in his constituency. He is married to Caroline and they have three sons and a daughter. Prior to being elected as an MP, Mark worked as an Advocate at the Scottish Bar. He is the son of a Polish draughtsman . External links * Mark Lazarowicz official site * His old blog * Guardian Unlimited Politics - Ask Aristotle: Mark Lazarowicz MP * TheyWorkForYou.com - Mark Lazarowicz MP * BBC Politics Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:British people of Polish descent Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for Scottish constituencies Category:Labour Co-operative MPs (UK) Category:Councillors in Scotland Category:Alumni of the University of St Andrews Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:People from Dagenham Category:UK MPs 2001-2005 Category:UK MPs 2005-